Homework and Naughty Words
by Catness
Summary: Hikaru reads the dictionary instead of doing homework, read the madness that ensues. Smuttyness. Not exactly a twin relationship insinuated than friendship.


**Homework and Naughty Words**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Word count: 689 words

It was a past time of any young child to look up naughty words in the dictionary. It was a little rarer to see a seventeen year old twin look up naughty words in the dictionary while he let his brother do all the homework. He smirked and chuckled as he learnt the true meaning of a word he'd used for years and looked up to see his brother typing up their math homework on their laptop.

He lazily turned to lie on his back; their bed was unusually hard and lumpy. He yawned and wiped his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand. "Kaoru," he called quietly as he tried to get his twin's attention. Kaoru made a grunting noise that could have easily been '_what is it?_' But Hikaru was bored and was feeling neglected. He frowned and before calling "Kaoru!" a little louder.

"What is it?' Kaoru repeated before turning around to face Hikaru, a questionable look on his face. Hikaru smiled happily; now knowing that his twin had not forgotten about him.

"How about we play a game?' Hikaru suggested in a lazy manner, obviously bored out of his skull. "Please?" He pouted and rolled onto his stomach to look at his better half.

Kaoru shook his head, "not at the moment, Hikaru." He muttered. His voice was barely heard over the loud typing. "Would you mind bringing me back that dictionary?" He turned and gave a familiar naughty smile, "please?"

Hikaru pouted for a moment, looking his brother in the eye, before getting up and padding over to the desk that was as large as a six-seater dining table. He sat down at the table roughly and looked over Kaoru's shoulder, at the homework. Hikaru sighed. "Do you have to do such boring work?" he muttered and kissed his brother on the cheek, his pink tinged lips leaving a damp mark on the younger boy's skin.

Kaoru smiled and blushed, yet didn't turn his head to look at his brother. His eyes didn't move from the screen but his hand moved to take the dictionary from Hikaru's hand. He'd barely touched the smooth covered book before Hikaru yanked it away from his hand. Hikaru smirked and let his lips brush against Kaoru's cheek again smiling and whispering into Kaoru's ear. "How about you use this word in that?" he smiled and let out a small giggle before pointing to a rather naughty word in the dictionary.

Kaoru's face turned bright red and he tensed, trying not to move at the rather embarrassing situation in case Hikaru would burst out laughing at the slightest reaction to such a juvenile word. Hikaru smirked again and pointed out a few more words, smiling as he watched his embarrassed brother turn even redder.

Kaoru swallowed back a lump in his throat and turned to his brother and calmed down, taking deep breaths and he smiled gently. "Because, Hikaru," he began, "I'm doing our math homework at the moment. You can do the science assignment and use those words as much as you like…"

For the moment, Kaoru was thankful that they weren't studying biology in science class. Kaoru was incredibly happy to see Hikaru taken the science assignment from the top of the homework stack and then write all 1000- 1500 words of the essay without referring to the dictionary once. However a week later, Kaoru was absolutely horrified to see the large F on the science paper that was placed in front of him when the teacher was handing back assignments.

"I spoke to your mother this morning about the grade you've received," the teacher said airily as he shuffled through the papers he had yet to hand out. "She said that she wasn't very impressed about the grade and thought that you and your brother would be more suited to a class of biology or health."

He turned to look at Hikaru in horror. His brother was smirking happily. "Well," he whispered as the teacher turned to write on the board, "You did tell me I could use those words as much as I liked…"

**The End…**

Authoress notes: For the "naughty words" you can imagine whatever you want, i just wanted to make it as smutty as possible.

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
